Ark 22 Episode 4: Back Alley brawl - Eye for an eye
Trini2vvvvvvvvv.png tumblr_mc41rhoqtk1rcwmxvo3_500.gif Tumblr_n3lf0prqIg1snox6ro6_250ffffffffffff.gif Present Day : Trinidad Honey Fat Boy held his hands close to his face, dropping a self-made beatbox for another male who went by Ty-Rock. Ty-Rock dropped bars, and Trini nodded her head in the rhythm, listening for how well his lyrics flowed. "You wasn't really real, it was nice to know you. Told God, I'm only 'bout that real, he said, 'Hallelujah'. Take my time, but it's coming in fast though. My new chick better than my last hoe. Getting money I could put your mans on it. don't talk about it, drop bands on it. I can turn your bitch into a fan, homie. Young nigga hot, put a fan on me. I'm the man homie, I'm the man homie. Young nigga hot, put a fan on me. She said I got a couple friends just like me. They from the bay, hella thick and get hyphy. Twelve months all about the cash flip. Bet they money make her do a back flip." "Ooooo~ that's hot!" Trini smiled, giving a wily laugh. She clapped her hands and Fat Boy dropped his hands with a smile himself, though it was only half-hearted considering that he often hid his emotions from other people. He was still more of a guard for Trini than anything even when he was hanging with the boys. "Yo, Trin Baby." Fat Boy grew serious, his eyes cutting across the street as he eyeballed a group of people looking like trouble over near the alleyway. He gave his head a slight nod in their direction. "Trouble." "Wanna' go see what's about to pop off?" Ty-Rock said. Trinidad Honey took a moment to think about it then nodded. She was skeptical about all the violence, but around her crew she had to act like it was all she was about sometimes- that gang lifestyle. "Yeah. Let's see whose ass is about to get eat up." She waved her fingers, seeing a man with a pipe walking nearer the group. "Somebody 'bout to eat that cake Fat Boy, better grab our napkins." She chuckled darkly. Ready to rumble Ginji Shibata: “Eh? Th’fuck are you?” The blue haired male stared at the golden eyed male before him who was threatening him with a lead pipe. He finished his burger, tossing the wrapper to the ground. “Fuck down.” The blue haired male said which meant that his request was denied and that he should fuck off. “Boss?” A separate voice was heard as five more guys walked up to the blue haired male, making the total at the moment eight, including Ginji. “You still planning on threatening to rob me? It’s not the smartest thing in the world you know. With just a lead pipe too?” Three of the boys behind the male raised their shirts, grabbing the handles of the pistols they had tucked in their pants. “You’ve got some guts though, I like that but if you really plan on doing some shit still, I guess we can go.” The blue haired male stared at this stranger who had the balls to try to rob him for the money he had just gotten. He could tell by the golden eyes that this was one of the guys sitting in Jo-Jacks Burger joint. One of the guys who had watched him get money from Jo. The blue haired male took a step forward with his right foot, matching the step with his left right after, his light cinnamon colored eyes which looked golden themselves examined the male before him. “Oi, I said no. You said you weren’t going to ask again, so th’fuck do you plan on doing about it?” The blue haired male waited on the punk’s answer, the sounds of three guns being cocked sounded. He grabbed the roll of money, handing it back to one of his goons who grabbed it, shoving it into his pocket. The blue haired male rolled his sleeves up once so they were just above his wrists, watching the hooded man before him, waiting on the move. Kin Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMVTKOoy1uk ) Kin's eyes shot left to right, his breathing had slowed. 5 of them, each equipped with a gun. This wouldn't end well, if he wasn't careful. A trash can infront of him, with the lid still on, and two broken glass bottles at his feet. A drunk Hobo man made his way in between Kin and the gang and began to rant on about the end of the world, but kin hadn't moved. " HEEYYYYY KIDS, LET ME GET A DOLLAR! C'MON MANNNN I JUST NEED TO BUY A CHEESE BURGER MAN, ITS NOT FOR MY DRUG ADDICTION I PROMISE! " Once the hobo made his way infront of Kin. His eyes would have slanted and gripping the hobo by his shirt after his statement and with all of his strength he would have pushed forward, using him as a meat shield if they did attempt at shooting him. Driving forward with his right hand on the hobo Kin would have been out of visable sight of the gangsters as he charged forward, his left hand gripping onto the lead pipe as tightly as he could as the hood on his head soared off. Once and if they began to shoot through the hobo he would have more then likely taken a bullet or two, thats if they deicded to shoot however. Once and when he had gotten into distance with the group of 5, he would have booted the hobo into one of the goons, and then spinning on his right foot and bashing one of the goon's across the face with the bat, with the collisonary force to knock him out with solid contact, using his left hand to grip another goon if he had been successful by the neck and drove him into a wall, bashing his head against the edge of a trash lid but that same goon before he got knocked out would have fired a bullet at kin, he managed to move but it did blast through his right side, ripping flesh and going out of his back. " Shit..." He said, ignoring the pain Before he turned around and launched the pole at Ginji, the pole traveling straight towards his head in attempts of knocking him out on contact if it connected. However if it didnt, then it would have simply smashed into the wall embedding itself within it. Kin swiftly turning back around as his blades of hair shifted turning back around to face Ginji and his goons. Ginji Shibata: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCqjZIGKR0M) Ginji watched as the hobo lingered between him and the male who threatened to rob him. “FUCK OFF OLD MA-“ Ginji watched as his new opponent grabbed the hobo and began charging forward with him. Ginji gave a nod and his goons took their aim, firing four shots each at the hobo, filling him with lead and probably only a couple of the bullets actually got through to the guy using him as a shield. “Tch…” Raising his right foot, he thrust his boot forward, slamming it against the hinge of the hobo’s jaw when he was sent sprawling like a bowling ball towards the group. The Hobo’s head snapped to the left, his body following soon after. The body hit the ground, rolling a few times before stopping, the hobo’s dead body lying there. The male slammed his lead pipe against the face of one of Ginji’s goons, knocking him out cold on impact. Ginji reached down, picking up the glock that had been dropped by the now unconscious goon as the man grabbed another one, slamming his head onto the edge of a trash lid, a gunshot sounded a second after, just before the goon hit the ground. The bullet had hit but it didn’t stop this guy. He turned and quickly launched the lead pipe he had been holding in Ginji’s direction, towards his head. Ginji aimed the glock with his right hand, aiming in the man’s direction, squeezing the trigger one, sending a bullet ripping from the barrel and by some sort of chance, the bullet shot through the straight lead pipe, making it’s way towards his opponent. Just when Ginji fired the bullet he ducked down, the lead pipe stabbing into a brick wall behind him. Ginji tossed the gun to the side, rolling his sleeves up until they were just above his elbows. He grabbed the hairband that rested in his hair, pulling it out. He repositioned it so that it was below his overhanging bangs before pushing it back through his hair so that now his bangs were pushed back with the rest of his hair, keeping them out of his face. “Alright then. Fuck it, let’s go.” Ginji loosely clenched his fists, rushing towards his opponent who seemed to have quite a bit of skill, but Ginji wasn’t just going to lose and get robbed like this, there was no way in fucking hell. Closing the distance with swiftness and ease Ginji slammed his right foot down two feet from his opponent, slinging his now fully clenched right fist in a right hook towards the bridge of the male’s nose which if connected would have caused his eyes to tear up from natural reaction. Following this punch a mere second later, a left hook rushed towards the male’s face which was aimed at his jaw. The punch if successful would have jostled the male’s head to the left, giving Ginji just a second to step in and to the left, swinging his right fist straight towards the male’s gut which if connected would have stolen his air for a brief moment and possibly even drop him to his knees in which Ginji would stand beside him, looking down at him though wary of the next move that may or may not be coming his way. If this guy were able to take those hits and start going toe to toe with Ginji, shit was going to get real, really fast. The battle begins Kin Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ne-vSCj8p8 ) When the bullet went soaring in his general direction from within the pole. Kin wouldn't have expected it to go down like that. ' That was smart...' He said when he felt the bullet blast him across the right shoulder. It caused him to hit the wall with a thud, before he began to slide to the floor. From the postion he watched the blue haired male readying himself for what looked like a hand to hand confrontation. " I just... want the money..." Kin said wobbling left to right before he got down into his stance as well. The First punched rocked Kin in the face and his head snapped back, he scowled and when his head dropped back. When the next strike came in, Kin would have threw his right forearm up to block the punch but the impact knocked him back just a bit. And when the last punch came into Kin's stomach, he would have tensed up his stomach muscles upon impact but neverthe less the strike still connected. With his body rocked like it ha been, he leaned forward and then pushing upwards with his head, using the back of his head while he had been bent over to slam the back of his head into Ginji's chin so hard that it would have knocked him back a few feet before Kin would have charged, attempting to slam his right fist into Ginji's jaw on the right side, followed up with a left uppercut, aimed at his jaw on the opposite side, and then a round house kick aimed at his stomach that would have knocked him back by 2 feet. If these attacks went through, or had been interrupted, Kin would have attempted to tackle him into the wall, all the while scooping up one of the broken bottles on the floor he stated previously, pressing the broken piece up into Ginji's neck which would have more then likely lead into a struggle from the two of them due to Ginji trying to stop kin, if not he would have simply proceeded in stabbing him in the neck which im sure Ginji wouldn't let happen. . "... I have a kid on the way... I need... that money..." Kin said with gritted teeth as they had been eye to ey with one another. Two savage animals. Kin felt a spark in him... something was different, he knew that within that exterior. A beast laid within, similar to him before he was cursed by the Oni, and became what he had truly been. Something Inhuman... and this guy. If he was human now... had something truly inhuman within him. Ginji's might Ginji Shibata: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZSmeqrtAsg) “Tch!” Ginji felt as the guy’s head slammed against his chin, causing him to stumble back a couple steps. If his teeth hadn’t been together that could have been really bad for his tongue. “Fuck you…” Ginji mumbled as he watched the male charge forward swinging his right fist in Ginji’s direction. Ginji slung his right arm up, bent at the elbow so that his upper arm covered his face, feeling the guy’s fist smash against his arm. He brought his right arm over his head, swinging it in a diagonal motion to the right, aiming to land a vicious back fist to his enemy’s right cheek which would have connected at the same time as the uppercut that was thrown by his opponent. The guy suddenly rushed Ginji, scooping up a broken bottle while slamming him against a wall. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYFYkWcomEA) He raised the sharp broken bottle up to Ginji’s neck which resulted in Ginji raising his right hand, grabbing at the male’s wrist, pushing towards him so that the guy wasn’t able to pierce his throat with the bottle. He heard the guy speaking about his kid on the way, being the reason why he needed money. Ginji sucked at his teeth, resulting in a “Tch” noise. “You’re kidding me right? Heh… Damn you’re pathetic. You’re so strung out over it that you’re trying to rob some fucking thugs? Get the fuck out of my face with that bullshit. I’m not going to fight some loser who doesn’t know how to stand on his own two feet. I’m going to be something, and I’m using my own fucking feet to do it. If you’re too fucking pathetic to stand on your own and be a fucking man… Then… Get… The fuck… OFF OF ME!” (When the song drops/picks up) Ginji suddenly reared back with his left fist as much as he could though he kept it by his side. He thrust his left fist forward, aiming to slam it against the guy of the male to rob him of his breath for a second, giving Ginji a small opening to shove the male off of him. If he was successful he would step off of the wall so he had room to rear back his right fist swinging it over his head, sending a vicious haymaker towards the guy’s forehead which would have caused his head to snap downwards in which if it had been successful Ginji would then swing his left fist upward in an attempt to uppercut the guy which would have caused him to stumble backwards a couple feet. “You’re a fucking loser. Don’t move.” Ginji spoke, his tone becoming cold and blunt. Standing right behind the male the two remaining goons had their glocks pointed at the back of his head which at point blank range, he shouldn’t have been able to dodge the shots unless he was some ultra-super human. “If you can’t be a man and stand on your own feet, get on your fucking knees. You aren’t worth SHIT!” Ginji glared at the male with his seemingly golden eyes. He watched and waited for the male to drop to his knees with two guns pointed at the back of his head. If he didn’t drop to his knees Ginji would suck at his teeth again, resulting in the same “Tch” sound. “If you don’t want to get on your knees like a loser, then look me in the eye like a fucking man and change that mindset of yours, it’s pathetic.” Kin Tasanagi: When the first strike connected kin would have blasted his head back when his air had been knocked out of lungs for a brief moment. Once Kin had been pushed back, he would have been slugged across the face, the haymaker knocking kin's head down and his eyes went into a frenzy as his head began to ring. And then something snapped within him... as Ginji went to uppercut kin he would have unhinged his jaw and bite into the males hand. Blood spurring from the hand as it caught between his teeth and he bit down. And with his claws extended he would have growled as he sent up a clawing uppercut strike for Ginji. IN attempts of blasting Ginji BACK! Into the wall with blood exploding from the wound.. Shaking his head he was getting ready to attack again when he heard Ginji's goon behind him pointed there guns at him, but it had ben too late. The Sound of cop sirens would have peered around the corner in there hover cars and hover bikes. " FREEZE! " They said in unison aiming there guns at the gang of fighting teens. "Ah... Shit..." Weather Kin's attack hit or not he would have turned to Ginji as he reverted back to his normal state after he had shifted slightly but changed back before others took notice. 5-O ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYxkezUr8MQ + https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1G9mNBUymP8 Turn the police sirens down haha, but play them together. ) " C'mon! " Kin would have lifted up the knocked out goons that had been allied with Ginji waking them up before he used his inhuman strength to toss the large dumpster at the cops that had been on there way over to them, stopping there run for a brief moment. This would have shown Ginji that he had been fighting on his level this whole time, and he did. Kin didnt really want to kill the guys. Hell even the Hobo was still alive despite the fact he was bleeding out. " LETS GO! I CAN TELL THOSE GUNS DONT HAVE SERIAL NUMBERS. THATS 10 YEARS IN PRISON FOR EVERYONE ONE OF YOU, SO UNLESS YOU GUYS WANNA GET IN A CELL WITH BIG SHERLY I SUGGEST WE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. " He would have said to Ginji and the gang. But by now, the cops would have hopped over the dumpster and with gun in hand, they shot at the gang. Kin would have pulled his hood onto his head as he shot back, in attempts of buying them a bit more time before he began to run along with them. Ginji Shibata: “AGGHH!” Ginji cried out as he felt this guy bite the fuck out of his left hand. He managed to slide to his left, barely missing the clawed uppercut. Ginji’s eyes seemed to catch fire, filled with rage that this creature had bitten him. This wasn’t any sort of man at all but some sort of filthy beast. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mb3KsEl548, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1G9mNBUymP8) “FREEZE!” Ginji looked towards his right seeing cops on their hover bikes, their guns pointing at them. Ginji watched as this guy lifted and woke up his goons and toss a large dumpster at the cops. Ginji realized that this guy was so much stronger than he had let on and was probably fighting down on Ginji’s level. This pissed Ginji off more than anything in the world but he had no time to be mad. Gunshots rang out as the guy shot at the cops, Ginji’s goons doing the same as Ginji turned and began sprinting down the street, holding his left hand against his stomach tightly as it continued to bleed. “Fuck…” He mumbled as he cut a left into an alleyway. He had run these alleys many times before so he knew which way to go to escape and to get back to the hideout. It seemed like that had run for ten minutes or more before the sounds of sirens faded away. Ginji and his goons slid into the abandoned factory, immediately taking a glock from one of his goons who had just been sitting around hanging out. If the guy had followed them in Ginji would have pointed the weapon right at his forehead despite being a few feet away. His left hand was clenched together so tightly that only a bit of blood leaked from the wound. Ginji’s eyes seemed to be burning with rage, even his expression showed the pure anger he was experiencing. “I don’t give a fuck what you are. I’m putting you down like a fucking dog. Last words you fucking animalistic piece of shit?” Ginji had already cocked the gun, his index finger propped against the trigger, ready to squeeze and fire the weapon. Kin Tasanagi: Once the gang had made it away from the cops, kin had made sure to keep up with them to the best of his own abilites. However, he wasn't expecting him to be angered after he had just helped them all escape. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5r4QqHUk0Cs ) Kin kept his cool, not moving a muscle as he analyzed over Ginji and listened careful to his wording. "... Alright..." Kin said looking at the barrol of the gun, and he didnt even twitch. He had been here many times before. " I attacked you... for that money. " Kin said looking at Ginji holding his wound and Kin had been a bloody mess himself. " But... hear me out. Let me work with you. Your marital skills are impressive. But i could teach you about the principals of Karate. And with my way around the KPD, and your street smarts, we could take over the gang world. As long as we keep making... that..." Kin said refering to the money. He could see that Ginji had been injuryed and he knew that he had been losing alot of blood even though kin had been losing alot himself. He also wasn't human. Kin can analyze and pick up on patterns in one's environment. This ability comes in two parts: the analysis and the perception. First, Kin can looks at a subject, or otherwise, comes into contact with it, which triggers the willful psionic analysis of a subject's properties and features (shape, density, texture, etc.). After the analysis, He can pick up on any subject of the same molecular/chemical/genetic, or otherwise, structural makeup, and track them accordingly. "...So... we got a deal, or are you just gonna shoot a potential partnership in the face and just be done with it..." Ginji Shibata: “I’m really just thinking about shooting you in the fucking head.” Ginji spat back in response to the male’s last question. The one thing that kept Ginji from shooting the guy right then and there was the thought of the skill that guy had and whatever he had used to bite and claw at him. “Tch… What’s your name?” Ginji stared at the guy, keeping the gun at the ready, still ready to pull the trigger at any second. The male had spoken about working with Ginji and his small gang, teaching him about karate, and taking over the gang world. That would have to be it… The stepping stone into Ginji’s goal of becoming a full-fledged Yakuza. It seemed like the best way at the moment even though Ginji didn’t like this guy at all. He waited for the man’s answer, staring into his eyes as if trying to find his true intentions. Kin Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ6tizSOqn8&list=PLHO37SszSdOwaH8Snu6zyHga-Wz33IrqC&index=5 ) " My name..." He said lowering his head as he looked at the rowdy gang and then back at Ginji. " My name is Kin Tasanagi. But.... you can call me. Inugami..." Kin said placing his right hand onto his chest. Ginji and his gang, might have heard the legend of Inugami, and more then likely would have claimed him bull shit. When Sector Olympus took it upon themselvs with taking over Kasaihana city, research was needed and they looked into the city down to the very last detail. Even so much as coming to the conclusion that the Yakuza could prove to be a nail in there side later on down the line. Learning of the story based off the one known as Kagemaru, they wanted to make sure that this wouldnt be a repeat and went to work on making sure that it didnt happen as quickly as possible. They rushed into the situation, seizing the poor, and the Yakuza in hopes of stopping the potential threat of having a repeat with Kagemaru Tasanagi, an uprsing. But... they hadn't been expecting there threat to actually come back from the dead and cause them further problems. Inugami rose to the occassion, the reincarnation of Kagemaru Tasanagi. He freed all of the poor and the Yakuza, and with his deed ( that he had done uninteonally, simply to keep a promise to his girlfriend. ) A legend... was born. ' And Just like that... Inugami, disappered. He was gone. The Yakuza, and the poor within District 1 were freed. And soon... after some time. Things went back to how they were. They took the time to rebuild there home, and continued to live there lives. However... a new structure of families were needed amongst the Yakuza, structure was needed. Coming together, they all began to make plans for the future, the old clans were discared. It was time for a new day, a new age now! And so... the clans were made. The Inugami clan, The Kenrock clan, The Yamiharu clan, and The Nile family. These families came together to create the new branch, known as the Fire flower Syndicate. A new age... was born. ' -Legend of Inugami. " .... " Kin bowed his head down to Ginji only to rise back up with a scowl on his face, staring down the barrol of the gun, then back at him as he listened. "... And yours? " Eye for an Eye Ginji Shibata: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtPkRS_UBl0) “Tasanagi huh?..” Ginji stared at Kin, the rage in his eyes calming until they were back to their golden cinnamon like color. “Inugami…” The word was mumbled by Ginji and muttered about behind them amongst the goons that were watching for what was going to happen. Their boss had a gun pointed at this man going by Kin Tasanagi who wanted to be called Inugami. They looked to their boss wondering when he was going to shoot this man, if he was going to shoot this man for spouting nonsense. Most of them figured the legend of Inugami to be a myth despite the facts it was filled with. (Music stops abruptly) A gun shot rang out and for those who missed what happened would look to see Ginji’s aim had lowered, but he had still fired at Tasanagi. The bullet if it had hit it’s intended target would have pierced through Kin’s left hand to match Ginji’s injured left hand. He handed the pistol back and a goon ran over to grab it, taking it back with him. (Music starts again) “An eye for an eye.” Ginji spoke calmly, all the anger he had been filled with seemed nowhere to be found at this point. “Ginji Shibata, hajimemashite (Nice to meet you). Guess we have a partnership now.” Ginji said as he slowly strode over to Kin, holding out his right arm though it was bent at the elbow, aiming diagonally across his body so that if Kin did the same, their arms would form an X. “I don’t care how strong you are, fuck me over and I’ll kill you. Wakkata? (You got it?)” A smirk slid across Ginji’s lips as he thought about the money they could possibly make together along with the thought of killing this guy if he pulled some sort of bullshit. Kin Tasanagi: Kin's eyes lit up as his hand was blown back. Right through the palm of his hand. Dropping down on his right knee he'd grip tightly to the wound before he slowly regained composure. The blood leaking into the ground and as it did... Vegetation sprouted as well. Though they wouldn't take notice. As Ginji pulled his arm up to compromise there busniess deal kin put his arm up in a similar fashion. Crossing there arms together. " I hear you..."Kin would have began to walk throughout the hideout. Before he turned his attention back at his phone. " Shit.. I forgot. Suzume. " He said staring down at his phone. Kin ripped off a shred of his shirt and wrapped it around his hand. " I have ideas... On some moves we can make. " Kin said before he made his way out of the hideout. Stumbling a bit before he shook his head fighting off the pain. Doing all of this and then soon after turning around to face Ginji. " I'll come find you..." He said before exiting. One of Ginji's men would have turned to him. Holding his swelled jaw. " Yeah boss. Showed him! He's not the real Inugami that's just an urban myth folk tale. You were pretty smart boss , now we can use the douche!" Ginji Shibata: Ginji watched as Kin left, hearing one of his goons behind him speaking about using the douche. “Nah… It ain’t that simple. We’re using each other dumbass.” He glanced at the swollen jaw before fixing his hairband, pulling it from his head so his bangs dropped back down before sliding it back onto his head, keeping the rest of his hair back. He held out his left hand a little, staring at the bite marks in his hand, the bleeding had finally come to a complete stop. One of the goons, one of the ones who had been with Ginji since they left the hideout, tossed him a roll of bandages which Ginji caught, proceeding to wrap up his hand. “Think he’s going to work out?” “Dunno, but shit’s about to get really crazy Yazu.” Yazu, the goon who had tossed the bandages nodded in agreement as Ginji looked towards his gang. “Tch…” Category:Ark 22